


Taking You Home

by thismidnight



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismidnight/pseuds/thismidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Sara have some time to themselves after they bring down the Company. Set after the events of season four, but before The Final Break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking You Home

**Author's Note:**

> This came about one day when I wondered to myself "why didn't Michael and Sara immediately go home to Chicago after they were finished taking down the Company in Florida?" Just a bit of fluff! Enjoy!

Nine hours. They had been free for almost nine hours.

Nine hours ago, after signing the papers provided to them by Paul Kellerman, they had left the courthouse and immediately retreated to a hotel room, also provided to them by Paul Kellerman, on the shore. It was there they spent most of their first hours free of the Company together, tangled together on the bed, breaking only to take a short walk on the beach when they decided they needed a bit of fresh air.  

Now, in the dim light of the evening, they lay together in a comfortable silence, Michael’s fingers tracing lazy circles on the still flat expanse of Sara’s stomach. Conversation had come and gone between them over the course of the afternoon. They’d discussed everything from when babies learn to talk (a year, she thought), how soon should they start babyproofing (like it’d do much good, she joked), and when they should go back home to Chicago (as soon as possible, she said). The future, for once, was their favorite conversation topic, and not some painful concept neither of them could bear to consider without the other.

“We should get married,” Michael says abruptly, the words coming naturally, like it was the easiest thought he’d ever put into words, as he continues trailing his fingers over Sara’s abdomen.

 Sara feels her heart begin to hammer in her chest, threatening to break free of her ribcage. Of all the things she expected to talk about tonight, this was not one of them. She angles her head up to look at Michael, remaining silent as she processes what he’s just said. He looks down at her and his hand stills. “What?”

 She uses her arm to gain purchase underneath her and prop herself up, untangling herself from Michael’s grip. “Michael Scofield, did you just propose to me?”

 His face flushes pink and the tips of his ears start to burn bright red. “I guess I did.”

 Sara nods. “You did.”

 “And you didn’t answer me,” Michael says gently, not breaking eye contact with Sara.

 “You didn’t _ask_ me anything,” she teases.

 “The question was implied,” Michael says, pushing himself up off the mattress so he too is sitting upright. The corners of his lips start to turn upwards. “I guess you don’t agree?”

 “Just ask me.”

 Michael clears his throat, looking down briefly at his hands before looking back up at Sara. The Michael from before Fox River had sometimes wondered how, if he ever found someone to settle down with, he would propose. A nice dinner, maybe. After a Cubs game, if she liked baseball. None of his imagined situations ever left him sitting in a hotel bed on the shore of Miami after bringing down a global superpower. But he couldn’t imagine it happening any other way. This was the way it was always supposed to be. He takes Sara’s hand.

 “Sara Tancredi, will you marry me?”

 She leans in and kisses him once. Twice. “Yes, of course.”

 He smiles sheepishly, “I... I don’t have a ring or anything.”

 Sara laughs, “that’s okay.”

“I figure we can do it soon. Here.” The words start spilling out of his mouth almost as fast as he can form them in his mind, his eyes bright and alert. “Before Sucre goes back home, he should be there. And Linc. They can be witnesses. We can find a minister or something and go out on the beach, just us. We don’t need anything too fancy.”

 He takes a deep breath and smiles, more certain of himself this time. “And then we can go back home.”

 Sara laughs and rubs her thumb in gentle circles on top of Michael’s hand. “You’ve thought about this.”

 His face flushes again. “A little,” he admits.

 Sara leans in and kisses him again. She pulls back and rests her forehead against his.

 “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
